


Roller Coaster

by Office_slut_on3rd_avenue



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know how else to tag this, M/M, Might be OOC, My First AO3 Post, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office_slut_on3rd_avenue/pseuds/Office_slut_on3rd_avenue
Summary: Jade wants to go on a roller coaster at the park with Trey, he agrees but as he is on it he regrets it and clings to Jade for dear life.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Kudos: 17





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, I haven't written shit in years and just got back into the swing of things. Hope y'all enjoy, sorry if they are ooc.

“Good night Floyd.” Jade said to his already sleeping brother as he switched the light of. He could hardly sleep, tomorrow was Trey’s and his anniversary and they were going to Micky Land, the largest amusement park. He had never been to one so naturally he was excited to gain a new experience. From what Trey had told him there would be food practically at every corner, many cheap prize games, and of course, plenty of roller coasters ranging from small kiddy ones to goliath sized ones. They had been planning this day for over a month now and if all went as planned they would get to visit a good chunk of the park from opening to closing.

The morning could not come any quicker, Jade rose before his alarm and quickly washed up, got changed, and ate a bit before picking up his bag and rushing out the door. “Goodbye Floyd I’ll see you tomorrow!” The twin was in a deep sleep and didn’t hear his brother at all.

After walking for a while he makes it to Trey’s dorm and knocks a few times until his boyfriend answers the door half awake. “Jade? You know, it’s still an hour before we have to leave.” He chuckles and ushers him in and to the couch “Just how excited are you?” Rubbing his eyes, he sits down next to Jade.

“Very, this is still new to me, I already want to try the food there, play around with the games, and most of all go on the Tunnel of Time” his face beamed in delight “And of course, spending the day with you. Happy one year~” He plants a kiss on the other man’s cheek and smiles.

Trey now more alert blushes and gets up “hm you’re fast huh? Let me get ready then, being there earlier than planned won’t be a bad idea.” He walks to his dresser and starts to worry over what to wear. He looks back to the eel and notices that he’s in casual jeans with a short sleeved mushroom print button up, he was certainly dressed for the weather as the forecast predicted it would be close to the 80s. After a few moments of rummaging around he picks a basic pair of jeans and a shirt, quickly he put them on and turned back only to notice Jade staring at him intensely.

With his face flushed Jade quickly turns “I swear I had just looked over! I mean it!”

“Mhm, sure you did. I’m going to brush my teeth and get us some biscuits from the kitchen ok? I’ll be back soon.”

“Alright you take your time.”

Left alone in the quite yet familiar room Jade walks over to Trey’s bed and sits down. Humming to himself he thinks back to how quickly a year has already passed since they got together. Every moment he spent with Trey has felt unreal, almost magical. If that’s how it was with one year he wondered how the next few years would be like. However they go he has a feeling that they will be just as magical.

A few minutes later Trey came back with a tray that held a small tea kettle, teacups, biscuits, and some jams for them to eat.

* * *

Once they arrived at the park the sun was already beaming down on them. They helped each other with the sunscreen and got in line to get their bags checked. Shortly after they finally made it through. Micky land was so much larger than what Jade had imagined it being, already he could see why it was called the most magical place in the world.

Breaking his moment of awe Trey places his hand on Jade’s shoulder “Well what do you think? We’re finally here.”

“Already it’s more than what I thought it was going to be, truthfully I’m excited to even just walk around!” He flashes a smile and places his hand over the older mans.

“Then let’s get our date started! You have the list, what’s first?”

“Dizzy Hatters Teacups.”

“Alright, let’s go!” taking his hand he excitedly leads the way while Jade admires the scenery around him.

So many bright colours and people laughing the park had a bubbly aura to it. It wasn’t long before they got to the first ride, since it was still early they didn’t have to wait long before boarding. They chose a blue with green spirals teacup and sat down. Trey quickly explained what Jade should do and before long all the teacups around them filled up and the ride began.

Immediately Trey started to twist the wheel and made a sly face at Jade. In seconds Jade was shadowing Trey’s movements and their cup soon became the fastest one in the whole park.

After a few dizzy minutes later and they got off the ride holding each other’s arms as they staggered down the steel stairs laughing.

“That certainly was something new, it was fun thank you.”

“I’m glad you had fun, now let’s go catch the next ones come on!” Taking the taller man by the hand Trey drags him yet again through the park and to the next ride.

As the day flies by the couple has already gone on an impressive amount of rides, tried some of the snacks of the park, and of course taken plenty of silly and serious photos. Since they had only been picking at food and ate rather light in the morning they decided to stop and eat at one of the places Jade had chosen which served pasta dishes. Jade ordered a mushroom risotto and Trey a pesto pasta. The two were enjoying their meal and snapping more photos.

“The day has been nice despite that heat wave earlier, I’m glad it’s cooled down, that’ll make the wait in lines more bearable.”

“It’s almost too nice…that sudden cool down too…” With a troubled expression Trey reaches out for his phone to check the forecast weary of the sudden drop. “Shit…so I’ve got some bad news…”

Jade tilted his head to the side with a concerned face.

“So, I know this morning I said that it was going to be hot and that the day was forecasted clear, but with that drop we just had it’s now calling for rain.”

“If it’s light we can still go on some rides, right? And if it’s not we go to the shops and eat some more no?”

“That would be a good idea since it’s not going to be a light drizzle…we have about an hour before it’s supposed to rain down on us…” Sighing he pulls the list with all the rides they wanted to go on, even though they went on a good chunk it was no where near complete, and with most of them being spread out around the park it would be hard to get on most of them, not to mention they were halfway through their meal.

“Since I’ve already been to Micky Land a few times you should pick the next and possibly final ride, we can use the fast pass we were saving to go which ever one you want.” Trey hands to list over to Jade and he looks over the remaining rides, some Trey had recommended, and others Jade was curious about. At the end of the list was one that peaked Jade’s interest Tunnel of Time. When they were planning what rides they wanted to go on Tunnel of Time was listed as the biggest, fastest, and the most visited in the whole park. Trey had mentioned that while he was good on most coaster he’d never been on one that big. Perhaps that one would offer the thrill Jade was after. Unfortunately, because it was the most visited that did mean that the wait time was rather long. Even with the fast passes they might be pushing it.

He was determined to go on that one though, and it also happened to be the ride closest to them so it should work out! Clearing his throat he gets his boyfriend’s attention. “Trey, I’ve decided that the last one I want to go on is Tunnel of Time. It’s close to us and with it being lunch time we may have luck getting on!”

Trey’s eyes go wide as he hears which ride Jade wants to go on, he was almost hoping he wouldn’t pick it since he was honestly terrified of that monstrous ride. However, he did tell him to pick, and it was their anniversary too…Pepping himself he picks up his fork “Let’s finish eating then we run ok?” he starts to snarf down the food as fast as he can.

It only takes Jade a second before he mirrors what his boyfriend is doing. The pair finishes the last of their meal in under five minutes and starts running towards the ride.

Once they make it they look up to see how long the wait is, an hour and five in the normal line and only twenty-five minutes with their pass. Holding hands again the two walk with more clam as they get in line.

The screams and thundering of the ride get louder as they move forward, Trey begins to get nervous again, how could he not though! Two large drops, one in the dark and the other outside. With each scream that is let out Trey only feels his heart sink.

Squeezing his hand Jade asks “Trey, are you ok?”

“Huh? Oh yeah don’t worry! Just thinking about what’ll happen on the ride. Why’d this one interest you the most out of the ones on the list?”

The eel thinks about it for a moment “The drops are one thing, it also goes backwards, this one was also closest to us. Oh, and they take your picture at one point, I can’t wait to see what face you’ll make.” He smiles and holds Trey closer. “I’m excited for this.”

Hearing Jade bring up all those points about the ride Trey’s heart beats faster, he’s really going to regret eating so fast.

The minutes were flying by and with each step they took Trey prayed that the ride wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. Or that it would malfunction, or even that the rain storm would suddenly sticke. Anything at this point! His prayers went unheard though, they were the next group to go on. He watched as those who were in front of him gleefully get buckled in and zoom off.

Soon it was their turn and they were getting buckled in. Jade held his hand out for him to hold. Once everyone is buckled in the one of the ladies working the ride explains a few things. Still trying to calm down Trey looks over to Jade and asks him “Excited?”

“Very much! Oh, it’s starting!” with that they look forward and see as the ride slowly takes off. In just a few moments it quickly picks up speed and goes down the dark tunnel.

If there was a mind reader on the ride they would hear Trey’s screams and attempts to calm himself down. As it turns and goes through the track he squeezes the life out of poor Jade’s hand, thankfully he didn’t seem to mind though, he found it adorable. He thought his boyfriend would be more accustomed to such rides as he had mentioned that he’s been to Micky Land plenty of times but there was a first for everything.

As the ride nears the first drop it slows down and comes to a slight stop, enough for Trey to let out a sigh of relief. That sense of calm is quickly killed though, as they shoot down the dark tunnel. Screams roaring as they are shuttled down, some in amusement, others in terror. Trey was one of the latter.

Jade is wildly amused, the thrill of the ride mixed with all the screams, and the best part was yet to come.

At the end of the tunnel light was breaking through, Trey felt his stomach flip, he knew that the nightmare was far from over.

Showing no mercy the ride took them outside and high up into the sky, at a small platue they came to a halt.

“J-jade….don’t let go, please” A whimpering plead from the older man came as he tried to wrap his hands around Jade’s arm. Looking up to him the last thing Trey saw was Jade’s sadistic smile as he removed one hand from his arm. At that point, the ride dropped back, at such a speed that this time most of the screams are of terror and not enjoyment.

Tears stream from Trey’s face, with the only hand he’s still got around Jade he gives it another tight squeeze as they zoom back.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever the ride comes to halt, this time for good. The cheerful voice of the park employee instructs them how to get off and where to collect their photo if they’d like it.

With shaky legs and staggered breath Trey manages to got off the ride, he’s so thankful his food didn’t come up and make a mess.

Unfazed Jade gets off, that ride was nothing but pure enjoyment. He picks Trey up bridal style and plops him down at a near by bench.

Trey’s face flushes at how shamelessly he was carried over.

Squatting in front of him, his boyfriend leans forward and plants a kiss. “That was a wonderful gift~ I can’t wait to take home this photo.” His smile still sadistic as it was at the top of the ride.

Once he felt calm enough the two walked hand in hand to the photo centre. They quickly spot the photo, Trey wishes the earth could swallow him, his face screams with so much fear while Jade is simply smiling like nothing was happening.

“That’s a cute face you made there; I can’t wait to see more of that face in the future.”

“You sadistic eel, you knew that’s where the photo would be taken and purposely moved my hand!”

Jade laughs as his boyfriend fumes. Buying the photos they look at them one more time before packing them away, once they got back to the dorms they would split them.

As they walk out the sky lightly drizzles over them, they stand under the refreshing rain enjoying the moment.

“Trey, wasn’t it going to be a heavy rain?”

“That’s what it forecasted earlier…let me check again.” Whipping his phone out and going to the weather app he furrows his brows “Well the wind carried it away, now it’s only a light drizzle for a bit. We rushed for nothing then?!” 

Patting his back to comfort him they stand in silence still being showered by the light rain.

“Thanks. You know, if it’s only going to be drizzling for a bit then lets go to the shops, and after its over we can go on more rides. Deal?” Smiling at the taller man he awaits his answer.

“It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the work, I haven't been to an amusement park in years so hopefully my memories of them were alright enough to write on. Feel free to comment on anything I could improve on or change!  
> Thanks once again!


End file.
